Grimm-Kitty
by Ky-Kitty3
Summary: I opened my eyes to find a naked guy with blue hair and blue eyes sitting on top of me. Wait, are those cat ears? I screamed and threw him off of me and he landed on the floor with a "Oof!" I mean, what was I suppose to do? What would you do if you woke up to find a naked man-cat sitting on top of you? -GrimmIchi-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Never Drinking Again**

**Authors note: This is GrimmIchi so there will be sexyness... eventually... so I hope that it's not terrible because I've never wrote anything like this before but I've read PLENTY of boyxboy ;) well... anyway! Yeah, so the story...**

* * *

***Ichigo's pov***

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned, rolled over, and promptly yanked the fucking alarm clock out of the wall and threw it. It hit the wall with a thud. Ah, silence. Wait? Was I forgetting something? Mm... nah. I sighed and buried myself deeper in the sheets, breathing in the lemon scented fabric softener and gently drifted back to sleep...

OH SHIT! WORK!

I threw the blankets of me and jumped out of bed which caused me to get my feet tangled in them and I fell, face planting the ground. " Ow.." fuck my life.  
I finally managed to untangle the blankets death grip on me and went to take a quick shower. Stripping off my cloths, I sighed as the hot water fell down my back and legs. To bad it did nothing for my pounding headache. I. was. never. ever. drinking. again. Why the hell did I accept Rangiku's stupid drinking game? Oh yeah, that's right...

**(FlashBack)**

"Come on! Your such a pussy, Ichigo! You need to learn not to be such a tight ass and have fun for once." Rangiku shouted over the music. The music was to loud and there was drunk people everywhere. The only lights were from the flashing red and blue strobe lights. The room smelled like sweat, booze, and puke. Yep, it was a college party. I was in college now and that meant party's. Lots of party's. Oh, but not that I wanted to go them. Oh no. Renji forced me to go, saying it would be fun then ditched me when we got here to find Rukia. Idiot.

" I have plenty of fun!" I scowled. Ok, maybe that was a lie. It's not like I don't like to do fun stuff sometimes but I guess I'm more of a solitary person.

"Yeah, sure you do," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I do!"

"I don't believe you."

"I do lots of fun stuff all the time!"

"Oh yeah? Name _TWO _fun things you've done this week!"

"Two.. well I.." I trailed off. Damn, she was right. I'm so boring.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now come one! Do shots with me!" she smiled knowing that she had won this time.

"Well... maybe just one.."

**(End FlashBack)**

Yeah.. lets just say it had been more than one shot. Six? Ten maybe? Point is I was so drunk that I don't even remember getting home. Oh well, at least I'm still alive. That's got to count for something, right? I turned the shower of and walked to my room. Naked. Yeah I said naked. Since I was in college now I had moved out and got an apartment so basically I could do whatever I wanted. Which included being able to walk around in the nude and not run into my sister and causing psychological damage to them. Ah, and maybe the best yet. I was free to lay in bed in the morning without Goat chin attacking me. Geez, that old man is crazy.

I pulled on a tight, black shirt and pale blue jeans and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a few aspirin. I looked over at the clock and realized I was going to be at least 45 minutes late. Urahara was going to kill me. Iv worked for him since high school at his candy shop. Yeah iv got the job that most little kids dreamed of having. Honestly I think Urahara opened the shop just so he could eat candy all day. Not that im complaining. I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to work at a place were your surrounded by candy all day? No one could turn down that job.

I put on my shoes and jacket one and grabbing my keys on the way out. It took me about 5 minutes to drive there and I parked in front of the store. The sign read Urahara Candy's and was painted bubblegum pink, bright yellow, and white. It was hard not to miss it considering it was the bright thing in probably the whole city, and that's coming from me with my bright ass orange hair. I walked in and thought maybe I was lucky and Urahara didn't notice I had come in. I tried to be sneaky but it didn't work to well...

"ICHIGO! YOUR LATE!" Urahara exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind me.

"AHH! Jesus Urahara! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

" Aw Ichigo, of course not. If you died I would have to hire a new person," he chucked behind his green and white fan, hiding the amused grin I new was there.

"Gee, thanks. I'm touched you care so much for my well-being," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Any time! Now get to work. Your late enough as it is!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. I would have started earlier if you weren't trying to kill me.." I muttered the last part.

"What was that Ichigo?"

"Oh nothing.. nothing at all."I sighed. It was going to be a long day. After work I had so much homework to do. Yeah, today was just going to be like every other day...

* * *

**Yay first chapter done! And its only.. 2am! Well I'm glad there no school tomorrow or would it be today? Ah well, I love snow days. It gets me out of Gym and Russian class ^_^ heh. See u next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Little Blue Kitty**

* * *

**(Ichigo's pov)**

The sky was a dark black and gray color as I left work, even the clouds looked angry. Good thing I brought my car today or I would be royally screwed.

**CRACK!**

The sound of thunder cracked through the air and the sky lit up in a bright white as I pulled away from the parking lot and into traffic. I drove down the street a couple of blocks before I turned into my apartment's parking lot. Damn, I should have brought my umbrella.

Ring, ring!

I pulled my phone and pressed the call button. "Hello?"

" ICHIGO MY SON! WHY DON'T YOU VISIT DADDY MORE, DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMOREE! MASAKI! ARE DARLING LITTLE SON DOES LOVE US ANYMORE! WHAT DO I DO! OH NO, I'M SUCH A BAD FATHER! HE RAN AWAY FROM USSS! ICHI- AHH.." I heard my dad scream before that was a smack followed by a thud.

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE!" Ah, Karin.

"AWW KARIN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT DADDY!"

" Karin, dad, don't fight. Ichigo's probably busy. Right Onii-san?" Yuzu asked sweetly, taking the phone from Karin. I could still hear Karin and Goat Face fighting in the background.

" Yes of course, Yuzu. I miss you guys a lot. Well maybe not dad that much... I'm sorry I haven't visited much, Iv had a lot of homework to do and with my job and stuff. I promise I'll try to visit soon, ok?"

"Ok, Ichigo!" she said brightly.

" I love you, Yuzu. Tell the others I love them too."

" Ok, bye Onii-san!"

" Bye." I hung up the phone. I did miss them a lot, but I didn't lie when I said I didn't have a lot of free time lately. It was always homework or work. I was glad spring break was about to be here. I most likely was going to spend as much time with my family as I could. I sighed and put my hood up and jumped out into the rain. As I made my why to the stairs up to my apartment, I was passing by an ally when I heard a sound.

"Meow.."

I stopped and turned towards the alley. It sounded like a kitten, but it didn't sound like a very good meow. I was more like a scared or hurt meow. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked into the ally to see what it was. There, laying on the wet frozen ground, was a little kitten. It had short, long, soft looking light blue hair with a darker blue, gray under its eyes. Its ocean blue eyes were open slightly and it was shivering. Its left paw looked swollen and had a little bit of dried blood dried on it. Poor kitty... It looked up at me weekly with pleading eyes. It was such a sad look that I couldn't resist. I took off my jacket and picked up the little shivering cat and wrapped it up in the jacket. I walked the rest of the way to my apartment and unlocked the door. I set the kitten on the couch and went to the hallway closet to get a big fluffy towel. I thew it in the dryer to get it nice and warm and went back to the living room. I unwrapped the kitten from my jacket and then re-wrapped him in the warm towel. Then I went to the kitchen, filled a bowl with fresh warm milk, and set it down on the couch next to the cat. He had stopped shivering and I heard a faint pur coming from him. I set the bowl next to it and he sat up a little to lap at the warm milk. The purring got louder as I gently ran my hands through the soft hair.

"Why would anyone leave an adorable little kitten like you out in the rain?"

* * *

**(Grimmjow's pov)**

Rain soaked through my dark fur making me shiver and I let out a sad meow. It was so cold and wet. When it had started raining I had ran to find the closes thing to shelter I could find. It just so happened that it was a dark, cold, scary alley. I have never been alone before and I was scared. I whimpered. Why did my family leave me? I thought I was a good pet. I always did what they said, they were my masters after all. What had I done wrong?...

***FlashBack***

I purred contently as I lay stretched out on the soft white carpet, the sunlight shining threw the window and warming my fur. I layed there every day till my master got home from work. But yesterday was very strange. Master had brought out some strange, brown, cardboard boxes and was putting all his stuff into. I didn't understand what he was doing but I thought maybe he was just the house was empty except for a backpack and another suitcase. I stood up, knowing the exact time that he got home every day.

"Meow!" I said excitedly as my Master walked threw the door. Master just ignored me and walked over to the bags that were on the floor. What was he doing? Was he going some where? " Meow?".. I was confused even more when he went back to the door with his things. Then he just left without looking back...

***EndFlashBack*(Rest of what happened to Grimm-Kitty before will be later..)**

I tensed as I heard foot steps coming toward me. I was too weak to try and run away. A dark shadow fall over me and I smelled warm cinnamon. I waited for.. well I didn't know what I was waiting for. But whatever it was, it didn't come. I lifted my head weakly to look up at the person standing over me. All I could see through my blurred vision was dark brown eyes and bright orange hair. I was suddenly picked up and wrapped in something soft. I lost conciseness for awhile till I was again wrapped up but this time it was a fluffy towel, purring at the warmth. A blue bowl was placed next to me. I was hesitant at first but started to drink it when I smell that it was milk. I felt fingers running through my fur gently as I drank and felt my self start to purr louder.

"Why would anyone leave an adorable little kitten like you out in the rain?" the human said softly. His voice was so gentle and loving that I forgot about everything else. I'd be ok if this human became my new master.

* * *

**A/N: Who should I make Grimm's old owner? someone from Bleach or just some random person? If someone from Bleach, then who should it be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Love Me**

* * *

**(Ichigo's pov)**

Ok, I was seriously getting annoyed. It's been about four weeks since I picked up that little kitten in the alley. And it followed me EVERYWERE! And I mean everywhere! When I was eating, there he was. Brushing my teeth, he was there. Watching tv. Yep, he was there. Doing laundry, dishes, getting ready for work, even sleeping! And don't even get me started on taking a shower! He always watched me in the shower and it was kind of creepy. He watched me so intensely, almost like a human. I've had to lock him out of the bathroom sometimes or I couldn't even take of my cloths without being self concise. Because of a damn cat! Grrr...

I looked in the mirror, hissing as I put some ointment on the scratches on my face. That cat is the devil, I swear! I woke up every day to him sitting on my face and he refused to let me get ready for work. I had to literally pry him off my face every morning. What the hell is this cats problem? He acts like he doesn't want me to go anywhere and panics when I try to leave the apartment. When I do come home he jumps up into my arms and gives me the most happiest look I've every seen. He's so cute. Stupid cat. Making it impossible to stay mad at that little fucking devil.

" Meow!" Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want, Grimm?" I sighed. I decided to name him Grimmjow because he didn't come with a collar or anything and I needed something to call him. I had looked up names for him online ( Geez, I'm such a sucker for this cat) and found the name Grimmjow under the foreign category, and thought it was perfect for him. I even gave him a middle and last name like he was my kid or something. Yeah... I'm weird. Grimmjow Vincent Jeagerjaques. I'm not crazy, I promise.

"Meowww.." he whined, looking up at me with big eyes. I knew that look. He was hungry. " Meow!"

" Fine, fine you spoiled little brat. I'll get you your damn food. I swear, sometimes I don't know why I don't just take you to some shelter. Your so needy." I looked down at him and my eyes softened. He had his head down and his tail tucked under his legs, looking rejected. Crap. How did he always seem to know what I say all the time? It's like he can understand me or something. He walked out of the room and into my bedroom all depressingly. I sighed and followed after him. " Grimm..." He was laying curled up on the bed with his face under his paws with a sad look in his eyes." Grimm, come on don't look like that." I walked over to the bed and set down, and started to pet him. He moved away and turned his back to me. " Hey," I whispered softly " I didn't mean it, kitten. You never have to worry, I wont ever get rid if you. I love you to much. Your mine and no one else's. I promise." I held out my arms for him, waiting. He looked back at me, conflicted. It seemed to confuse him. He looking like he wanted to believe me but was afraid. " I'll get you some food..." I tried bribing him. And it worked. His eyes lit up and he jumped into my arms. I chuckled and he layed his head on my shoulder as I carried him to the kitchen.

* * *

" Finally done!" I exclaimed as I collapsed on my bed. Spring break was finally here and school was out. I had just finished packing my suit cases and was ready to visit my family. I was going to be there for a few days and I was excited. I kinda missed being at home.

" Meow!" a little ball of blue fur jumped onto my chest.

" Oh no. I completely forgot about you. What am I going to do with you? I mean... I guess ill have to take you with me. I hope my dad and sisters don't mind. I don't really think that I could leave you here.." Grimmjow looked up at me with scared eyes. " Don't worry," I petted his head gently, " I wont leave you all alone." he purrs happily and lays down on my chest to take a nap.

* * *

" ICHIGO! MY LOVLEY SON, YOU'VE FINALLYY COME HOME TO DADDYY!" my Dad screamed at me as soon as I walked in the front door, trying to kick me in the face.

" WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!" I screamed and kicked him in the face, hard. He flew through the air, crashing into the picture of our mother on the wall.

" MASAKI! OUR SON IS SO MEANN TOO ME!"

" Shut it goat face!" Karin said, kicking in the face too and knocking him out.

" Oh Ichigo! What is that?" Yuzu asked, eyeing the carrier I had put Grimmjow in.

"Oh yeah, well I kinda found a kitten and I couldn't really leave him at home alone so.."

" Aw a kitty! Of course he can stay. Can I see him?" Yuzu looked up a me with big eyes.

I chuckled. " Of course." I set the carrier down and opened the door. I put my hand in the cage to take him out, but ended up getting scratched. " Ow, fuck you little bastard! What the hell was that for! Get your ass out of there!" I tried to grab him again, but all I got was a hiss and another scratch on the hand. " Fine you know what?" I closed the cage, opened the door again, and set him on the front porch. " If your going to be a bitch about it, then your ass can stay out here for all I care!" I walked back into the house to see Yuzu giving me sad eyes.

" Onii-san... that's not nice. He was probably scared."

" It's ok Yuzu, don't worry about it. He'll be fine out there for awhile. He has to learn not to do that. A little punishment wont hurt him."...

* * *

** A/N: Oh no! Grimm-Kitty's all alone! What will he do?**  
**Next chapter in Grimmjow's pov...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Be sorry**

* * *

**( Grimmjow's pov)**

I froze as Ichigo set me outside and walked back in, leaving me outside by myself. He left me..He didn't want me anymore? Was he going to leave me out here? He said that I was his, and that he loved me. Why would he lie to me?...

" Meoww!" I yelled out to him. No! No, don't leave me! I'm sorry! Please don't go! I could feel my heart tighten and it hurt. It felt like it was going to burst through my chest. No.. please... I'm so sorry...

I whimpered and I collapsed on the floor of the cage. I could feel my self shaking and my heart was aching. I didn't mean to make him leave me... I'm a bad pet and now Master doesn't want me anymore..I tried to calm myself as I drifted into an unpleasant dream full of nightmares. Nightmares of being alone, with no one to love me.

**_*Dream*_**

_Lightning flashed and rain fell down around me. It was dark and cold. I heard footsteps ._

_I looked up and saw a flash of orange. Ichigo._

_" Ichigo!" I called out. He kept walking away from me. Where was he going? Why is he ignoring me!_

_Because he doesn't love you..._

_What? No! I don't want to be alone! " Ichigo!" I screamed. I reached out my hand to him. My hand...Whats happening? I looked down at my wet body, I was naked except for a big blue shirt that stuck to my wet skin. I'm human? But how.._

_" No, Ichigo! Please don't leave me! You promised me! You promised that I was yours!" Ichigo stopped. He slowly turned so he was half facing me and looked at me. Our eyes meet. My pleading blue eyes met his hard brown eyes. He smirked at me._

_" Me, love you? What a joke. Why would anyone want you? You're a freak. No one will ever want you. I don't love you. I never will." He sneered at me. Then he just walked away. No.. I could feel myself slipping. It was getting darker. I was dizzy..._

_I don't love you..._

_You're a freak..._

_Why would anyone want you..._

_I'll never... love you._

**_* End Dream*_**

I woke up laying on something soft, warm and surrounded by the smell of cinnamon. I glanced around and saw Ichigo laying on the bed next to me, reading a book. He was still here. He didn't leave me...

" Meow!" I said loudly and jumped up from my spot on the bed to fling myself onto Ichigo's chest. I purred and rubbed my face against his. " Oh Ichigo! I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll be good, I promise! Don't leave me! I love you!"

" Haha, nice to see you too Grimm. I see you've learned your lesson about being a bad kitty." Ichigo chuckled and started to scratch behind my ears. I purred.

" Yes. I promise I'll be good. Just don't leave me..."

* * *

All the rest of the time we were at Ichigo's family's house I was good just like he wanted me too to be. I let the brown-haired and black-haired girls pet me and cuddle me when every they wanted. I even let Ichigo's weird father dress me up in weird outfits while he was saying that they had a new little furry adiation to their family. During the day I would stay close to Ichigo whenever I got the chance. I would purr and cuddle up to him and tell him I loved him even though I knew he didn't understand me.

I was glad when we finally got back home after being with his crazy family. It was much quieter here. I looked up at Ichigo as he walked into the room and collapsed onto his bed.

" Ah, I'm so tired." He sighed. " Damn I forgot how crazy and loud my family can be. I'm looking forward to sleeping in again without my dad attacking me. Well, come on Grimm. Lets go to sleep." He said and patted the spot next to him. I jumped up and nestled up against his side. He pulled the blankets over him and turned off the light, petting my fur as he fell asleep.

I looked at his sleeping, peaceful face. The Ichigo in my dream wasn't my Ichigo. My Ichigo was nice and caring, not like that mean imitation of him. Ichigo wouldn't say those things to me if he didn't mean them. I hope he loves me just as much as I love him.

I loved Ichigo.

As I started to drift asleep, I felt something weird. My fur felt like it was tingling and I started feeling warm. Whats that? Am I sick or something? Oh well, I'm really tired... I guess I'll find out if I'm sick in the morning.

Goodnight, Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: Human Grimmjow next chapter, maybe? ;)**

**Sorry for the long wait. It's kinda shorter than the rest but for some reason it was hard to think of something to write. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Perhaps even longer then the rest of them. I got lots of interesting things to write next time...**

***Review***


End file.
